Best Wishes
by Cmdr. Gabe E
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor MadEye Moody wake up and find themselves in an awkward and revealing 'position'. And that's not the worst part! Oh how in Merlin's name did this happen? PostHbP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Best Wishes

Summary: Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Mad-Eye Moody wake up and find themselves in an awkward and revealing 'position'. And that's not the worst part! Oh how in Merlin's name did this happen? Post-HbP

Okay...I wrote this fic for fun :D. I've always liked the relationship between Moody and Tonks, so I thought of giving it a nice twist ;)! 'Nuff said :D!

x x x x x x x x

Chapter 1: No ordinary day

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick...

The ticking sound of the bedside clock reached Tonks' ear. She furrowed her eyebrows and winced in her sleep as the warmth of the morning sun touched her face.

/ "Morning already?" / She thought to herself. And her head ached. It ached and throbbed as if her brain was going to burst out from her skull.

She winced again, and groaned in resistance as she snuggled herself against her pillow. She just wanted to sleep some more. Perhaps if she did, the aching would go away.

/ "Damn you, Mad-Eye!" / This was all Mad-Eye's fault.

She remembered drinking with him at The Three Broomsticks last night. He had visited her to check up on how she was doing after everything that happened...Dumbledore's untimely death, Snape's treachery, her unrequited love for Lupin --- or was that still unrequited? Nevertheless, she and the old coot had a good time, drinking and talking the night away like drinking buddies who had nothing else to do but drink and be merry. Knowing her and her thirst for mischief, she probably drank more than she could handle. No wonder her head felt like it wanted to explode.

/ "Damn you and this blasted hangover!" / She couldn't help but wonder if the older auror was also going through the same head-splitting headache at that moment.

Despite the pain, Tonks smiled to herself and sighed contently. Though she still grieved the death of Albus, she will never forget how Lupin had offered to hold her hand during the funeral. Perhaps Lupin had finally accepted her love...Or was that just an act of kindness and friendship on his part? Nevertheless, she would continue to love him - old or not, werewolf or wizard, rich or poor.

She cuddled the soft pillow against her face, hoping to block out the sunlight that seeped into the room. She just wanted another hour or two of sleep. Tonks suddenly grimaced in utter curiosity. Strange...she never had this problem with early morning sunlight before. She always 'always' closed the window before heading off to bed. She mentally shrugged. It wasn't a big deal anyway. She probably just got too drunk to close the window too.

She furrowed her eyebrows again, as another realization dawned at her. With her eyes still closed and her pink hair still in shambles, she ran a delicate hand over the surface of the bed she was lying upon. Funny...She didn't remember her bed being this soft and smooth either. The cover almost felt like silk...or satin. She might still be groggy, but she definitely could not remember ever covering her Hogsmeade bed with silk...or satin, or any muggle-made material of such texture.

She sniffed, and her nose crinkled at a heady scent. That scent...What was that scent? Was that perfume? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Were her senses going crazy? She groaned again. It was probably due to her hangover...it made her feel and smell things that weren't really there. That could just be it. It would all go away after an hour or so more of much needed sleep. It wasn't like Voldemort was going to make his move that morning or anything.

And so Tonks relaxed herself, and gave in to the extreme and unexpected comfort of her bed. But before she could go back to sleep, she heard a growl: A deep mumbling groan came from behind her...From the other side of the bed...

Without thinking, she yelled. "Keep it down, Mad-Eye! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

Then her eyes shot open. / "Mad-Eye! Did I just say Mad-Eye?" /

And what she first saw took her by surprise --- and a girl like her was rarely surprised. From where she was facing, she could see that she was definitely not in her Hogsmeade room. She doubted if she was even in Hogsmeade at all. The room was definitely a muggle-made room. It looked expensive, with nice pink-beige walls, carpeted floor, intricate designs, and a polished wooden bedside table. On the table was a lamp that emitted a dim glow, a telephone, a clock, a pen, and a notepad.

Tonks, who was still lying down with her head on the pillow, reached out to see the notepad.

On the header of the pages of the notepad was a logo.

"Crownsfield Hotel?" She whispered to herself. This was all too confusing. Was she in a room in Crownsfield Hotel? If she was, how in the world did she get there?

She suddenly felt a slight chill against her skin. And so she glanced down to cover herself, only to find out the reason why she felt the need to be covered. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of what she was wearing. This had to be some sort of sick, twisted joke, for she was wearing nothing but a pair of black laced undergarments. Black laced undergarments, for cryin' out loud!

Then she remembered the name she had called-out earlier...And it made her swallow nervously.

She quickly pulled as much of the satin sheets to cover her top, and sat up on the bed. Oh goodness, she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. With a worried, anticipated look on her face, she slowly turned her head – to see the man who had seemingly slept beside her that night.

"Mad-Eye!" She suddenly screamed.

Yes...This definitely had to be some kind of sick, twisted, demented, unfunny joke. It had to be. There was no other way to explain it. She had just woken up, wearing nothing but black laced undergarments in an expensive muggle hotel, and with Mad-Eye Moody sprawled on the bed half-naked beside her.

She studied him silently. Goodness, she never thought she would ever see the old auror like that. He had a loosely tied necktie around his neck which was basically the only thing he had on top...Well, except of course for the strap on his face that held his magical eye on its socket. His lack of a shirt exposed his scarred and hairy torso. Tonks arched a brow. Suffice to say, ol' Moody didn't look that bad at all, for a man his age anyway. Looked like his adventures as an auror had given him a good workout --- a very good workout. She grinned mischievously.

She quickly shook the thought away, and focused on the situation at hand. What in the world was going on here? Her eyes soon trailed down to his pants. And oddly enough, Mad-Eye seemed to be wearing normal black slacks rather than his usual weatherbeaten aged pants. But the current state of his pants made her shudder. It was not yet buttoned, and the zipper was still down. It was almost as if Mad-Eye had just pulled it up in a hurry and left it as it was. From the looks of it, he still had his wooden leg on, but his normal foot was naked, with neither a sock or a shoe on it.

Tonks was not liking what she was seeing. Who could have done this? Did 'they' do this? She and Mad-Eye! She knew they were crazy in their own little ways, but they weren't crazy enough to be in such a situation. And she knew he-who-must-not-be-named had no role in this either. If Voldemort wanted to kill them or torture them, he would, but not like this...definitely not like this.

She surveyed the room with her eyes and found clothes scattered all over the carpeted floor. The clothes didn't look familiar, but they must have worn them during the evening. After all, they couldn't have just walked into the hotel dressed in their current clothing...Unless of course if magic played a big role in it.

She gasped as an awkward thought trailed into her head. Did – did anything happen between them? She 'did' just wake up in her undergarments only to find him half-naked beside her. She winced. The thought alone made her want to puke. Well, she had slept beside some boys before, back when she had enough time to go on wild nights out with friends...but Moody? Why did it have to be Mad-Eye!

"This is definitely no ordinary day." She shook her head and groaned as she looked at the sleeping Moody, his chest rising up and down as he breathed.

Then Tonks almost jumped up in surprised when Mad-Eye suddenly sat up, yelling at the top of his lungs. "You'll never get me this time, Crouch! And Snape! You! You shall pay for what you've done to Albus! Heed my words, vermins!" He growled angrily.

When Moody realized that neither Crouch or Snape was in sight, his magical eye zipped to the right to look at the exposed Tonks who was sitting right next to him on the bed. His head turned soon enough, and when his normal eye saw her, he blinked once, and twice, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Then he bellowed. "Tonks! Get some clothes on, lass!" He said instinctively in a scolding tone. He immediately looked away from Tonks' state of undress as a sign of respect for his young friend. Sure, she was holding something over her torso, but his magical eye had accidentally glimpsed into what lay underneath. Was Tonks even into wearing such exotic undergarments?

TBC...

Okay...I know...This fanfic is weird, but reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading :D!

x x x x x x x x


	2. Adjustments

Title: Best Wishes

Summary: Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Mad-Eye Moody wake up and find themselves in an awkward and revealing 'position'. And that's not the worst part! Oh how in Merlin's name did this happen? Post-HbP

x x x x x x x x

Chapter 2: Adjustments

Tonks looked appaled at Mad-Eye's reaction. How dare he scold her when she didn't even know how she got into those clothes? And she bet he didn't know either. From the look on his face, she could tell that he was as lost and confused as she was.

"Mad-Eye! Do you even know where we are! And who are you to talk about my clothes when you don't even have yours on, Mr. Constant Vigilance!" She poked him hard on the chest.

Mad-Eye almost jumped off the bed when he looked down and realized that he was almost as naked as Tonks. And what was that? Had he forgotten to button his pants? He may be old, but he sure was not old enough to forget something as menial as that.

"What in the..." He mumbled to himself. He thought that seeing Tonks in her revealing womanly skivvies was already the biggest surprise of the morning. Either way, he wasted no time as he quickly pulled up the zipper of his pants and buttoned it. There was definitely no way of explaining their current scenario to anyone. Heck, he couldn't even explain it to himself. He couldn't even remember the last time he had ever been with a woman --- like this anyway.

He looked around the bed and felt the sheets with his hands. "Where's my shirt? My robes? My wand?"

"Exactly!" Tonks continued. "You don't know how we got here either, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes in curiosity. Still, she kept the soft satin sheet over her torso.

He looked at her, wide-eyed and clueless. As an experienced and seasoned auror, he had been through the toughest , most unbearable situations his job has had to offer him, but never had he been put in such an --- awkward 'position' before...Not even something remotely close to it. How improper it was to see Tonks like this and be seen by Tonks like this! Tonks, of all people!

"Mad-Eye!" She shouted again as he looked at her. She couldn't help but feel defensive in her scantily clad attire. And where was her wand?

She would think about her wand later. She held the sheets tighter against her, but then realized that Mad-Eye's magical eye could see through anything anyway. She rolled her eyes and let the smooth satin blanket fall limply on the bed. It was Moody after all...It wasn't like he was going to lust over her or anything. The old auror probably had no sense of amore left in that scarred and beaten body.

Mad-Eye looked at her in surprise when he saw her uncover herself. "What are you doing, Tonks? Have you've gone crazier than I?" He grabbed the blanket and pushed it against her. "Cover yourself up!"

Tonks grunted and pushed the blanket away. "It's not like it's going to make a difference anyway. That magical eye of yours can see through anything!" She pointed at his magical eye, which was now all white because the blue part had rolled into the back of its owner's head. Further proof that Moody would never use it to violate her.

"Only if I want it to, Tonks! You know that." Moody replied. His normal eye focused on her face, and only her face. He didn't want her to think that he would take the chance to stare at her body, especially now that she was sitting there, uncovered by the blanket and exposed for him to see. He was not that kind of man. He always knew his place.

"After all," Tonks continued. "I don't want to spend the rest of the morning wrapped in a sheet of blanket like a nun. That's no fun at all!" She stuck his tongue out at him. Then she looked down, and fingered through the decorative lace on her bra. "And this does look good on me, don't you think?" She looked at him, smiled, and winked.

Mad-Eye swallowed, and quickly glanced away from her. "Tonks! Do we even have time for that?" He growled angrily. This was definitely not the time for her to be playing games with him.

Tonks pouted. "Well I just wanted to know if you thought it looked good on me."

He kept his eyes away from her --- both of them, including his magical one. Though he had to admit, she did look incredibly beautiful and vivacious in that revealing lacy...Mad-Eye instantly closed his eye shut and shook the thought away. What in the world was he thinking? That was Tonks! Nymphadora Tonks! How could he think of her in such a manner? The hangover from last night's drinking was probably still messing with his head. Yeah, that had to be it. Blame it all on the liquor.

Mad-Eye swallowed nervously and exhaled. His mouth felt so dry. "So, what happened?" He asked, quite unsure if he should have asked that question. He rubbed his arm instinctively, feeling rather exposed in his current lack of shirt and robes. And it was rather chilly in the room.

"That's the point, Mad-Eye." Tonks replied. "I don't remember anything either." She noticed him looking away from her. "And what's with the sudden 'don't look at Tonks' rule?" She placed her hands on her waist and glared at him.

"Well..." He just couldn't find it in himself to look at her. Call him an old-fashioned gentleman, but he didn't find it ethical while she was dressed like that.

"Well what? Am I too hideous to look at right now?" She arched a brow at him.

"Oh, goodness no, Tonks!" He replied. Definitely not. He looked up at the ceiling this time.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked demandingly. "It's the outfit isn't it? It makes me look fat!"

Mad-Eye rubbed his arm faster. It sure was cold in that room. Or was it getting hotter? Or maybe it was just him. "Oh, no! No! You don't look fat! Not at all!" He shook his head from side to side vigorously, but still refused to look at her direction.

"Then what's wrong, you ol' bugger? You've suddenly developed an allergy for me?" Deep inside, Tonks giggled. She actually liked seeing Mad-Eye like this - all shy and aloof like never before. For the first time in her life, the older auror actually didn't seem like he had the answer to everything. And what was that? Was he blushing?

Mad-Eye looked at her from the corner of his ordinary eye and smirked. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Tonks?" He growled.

"Oh yes, I am." She grinned from ear to ear and nodded her head. Then she sighed and looked at him firmly. "Look, I just don't want to talk to someone who's not going to look at me. If it's because of my current attire, then live with it! I kinda like it and I'm keeping it on as it is." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Moody pressed his lips in a tight line and finally looked at her in defeat. "Fine, then! Keep it on! But if I were you, I'd put another layer of clothing on it." When he laid his eyes on her, he realized that looking at her wasn't as uncomfortable or awkward as he thought it would be. After all, she was still Tonks, and he has seen far worse things in his lifetime. And God knows Tonks didn't look bad at all. In all honesty, she did quite please whatever remained of his natural visual senses. So he did like what he saw...What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh, loosen up, Mad-Eye!" She giggled and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "If there's one thing you're not good at, it's having fun! Get some excitement into those bones of yours!"

"Tonks!" He blocked the pillow with an arm and set it aside on the bed. "Get a grip on yourself, woman! We don't even know where we are, how we got here, or whatever happened since - since last night!"

Tonks didn't look as panicky and worried as Mad-Eye now. She was fortunate enough to wake up first and get an earlier grip on their surprising situation.

"Oh, I know where we are. We're in the Crownsfield Hotel." She said casually, almost as if nothing was horribly wrong.

Mad-Eye suddenly grabbed her by her bare upper arms. His scarred palms pressed against her incredibly smooth skin. "Ha! Then you do remember how we got here! You remember!" He bellowed.

She looked at him in dismay. She didn't want to get his hopes down but... "Actually, no. I don't. I just saw the Hotel's label on the notepad over there." She pointed at the bedside table where the hotel's official notepad rested. "It seems that we checked in her last night, or this morning. I'm not really sure myself." She shrugged.

/ "Poor Mad-Eye. You've been thrust into something that's strange to you and you don't even know how you got here." / She did feel sorry for him. Mad-Eye Moody wasn't the kind of person who liked surprises. He preferred everything done his own way. The poor auror was probably at a loss at the moment. There was nothing in the room he recognized...Except for her, of course.

He soon realized where he was holding her and immediately pulled his hands back towards himself. He cleared his throat and uneasily rubbed his hands together. "Okay, then. So none of us remember what happened last night. Or rather, what happened after we had a drink at the Three Broomsticks."

"So you also remember us meeting at the Three Broomsticks then!" She said energetically.

"Of course I do!" He replied. He unintentionally glanced down at her body. / "Doesn't she feel cold in that outfit?" / He thought to himself. Seeing her like that made him want to grab the entire blanket and wrap it around her.

"And that means both of us do remember being at The Three Broomsticks!" Well at least the earlier part of last night wasn't a mystery. And it was a very good thing that they both remembered it.

"It seems like it." He said back.

Tonks breathed in and exhaled slowly. She had to appear as calm as she could for Moody's sake. The older auror was panicky enough as he was. "Okay...So last night, we agreed to meet at Hogsmeade for a little get-together." She narrated.

"Yes." He sounded sure about it. In fact, their meeting at Hogsmeade was the only thing he was sure about. "You knew I was passing by so you invited me to meet you at the Three Broomsticks for a little drink." A little drink that probably went too far...way, way too far.

"And so we met at the Three Broomsticks." She continued. "Then we talked for a bit, and we ordered some butterbeers..." She suddenly crinkled her eyebrows and looked at him curiously. "Or did we order that other newer liquor they were selling?" She smirked and nodded her head. "Actually, based on the utterly mind-numbing hangover I had this morning, we probably ordered that other liquor and drank more than we could handle." She winced as she recalled the hangover. "Remind me never to drink as much as we did last night ever again!" She groaned.

Mad-Eye nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. So we talked...Then we drank. And then we talked some more. Yeah, I remember...We were sitting by the bar. And then after that, after all the drinking and the talking and the laughing, we...we..." He staggered - and mumbled to himself, until he stopped completely. Then he looked at her looking puzzled and dumbfounded. "What did we do after that?"

Tonks raised her brows and bit her lower lip as she looked at him. "Yeah...What 'did' we do after that?"

"I asked you first, Tonks!" Mad-Eye growled. "Don't answer my question with another inquiry!" He looked as if he was about to explode.

Tonks leaned towards him and placed her hands on the bed, propping herself up on her hands and knees. "It's because I don't remember either!" She yelled back. She pressed her lips in a taught line and pulled herself back into a sitting position. "Look, in all honestly, Mad-Eye, the last thing I remember was us talking about stuff, and drinking. Goodness, I can't even remember the last thing we talked about!"

TBC...

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D!

x x x x x x x


	3. Surprise!

Whew! That was a pretty long break from this story x.x! But the newest chappie is up now :D! WOOT! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed chapter 2 :D! You guys and gals are the ones who keep this story fueled ;)! And I'm delighted that you find it very enjoyable :D!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

Mad-Eye grunted and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He then remembered he was still half-dressed. Either way, getting his shirt on, or looking for any of the apparels he had on last night, wherever they were now, was definitely the last thing he had in mind at the moment. There were obviously more important matters at hand...Like how they got there, why they don't remember a thing, and if, based on their current scenario, something happened between him and...

He quickly shook the horrid thought away. Between him and Tonks? No. Never. Not in a million years! They were a pair, alright, but not in THAT sense. Merlin, he wanted to hit himself over the head and lock himself in that cursed chest for a day for even thinking that about him and Tonks.

Moody eventually noticed Tonks looking at him, more of like watching him, really, with those twinkling green eyes of hers. She arched a brow as she stared at the elder auror, waiting for him to say something...After all, he was the "wiser" one, or so he wanted to think he was.

He cleared his throat and nervously licked his lips. "Well then, it looks we really do not remember anything that occurred last night. But we do remember meeting at the Three Broomsticks...So that at least explains why we're –" He once again noticed Tonks' current state of undress, and swallowed. "- together...right now." His last words trailed off, and he quickly looked away before Tonks could notice the uneasiness in his face.

He grumbled under his breath. Oh why wouldn't the lass just put some clothes on? For all he knew, she probably enjoyed seeing him like that...The mighty auror, the legendary Mad-Eye Moody, scared and nervous at the sight of a woman in her skivvies.

After a brief moment of silence, Tonks smirked. "You know what I think, Mad-Eye?" She asked in a cocky manner.

He looked at her. "What?" Okay...He was going to bite.

The smirk on Tonks' lips slowly turned into a sly grin. She narrowed her eyes, and slowly started to crawl towards Moody on her hands and knees, her svelte figure making her look like a cat. "I think..."

Moody's normal eye immediately widened in surprise, and his magical eye zipped and rolled to the back of his head. What was she up to now? Was she still drunk? He definitely didn't like that look in her eyes and the smile on her face. She almost looked as if she was going to eat him alive.

When Tonks was less than a foot away from him on the bed, she moved her face close to his, and Moody leaned back in an effort to put more space between them. Tonks purred. "I think..." She continued. Then she grabbed the loose neck tie around Moody's neck and spoke at the top of her voice. "...We got bloody drunk! " She then burst out laughing and let herself fall on the bed beside the dumbfounded auror.

"Oh wow! I can't remember the last time I got that drunk! Whoo!" She howled and kicked her feet up in the air. "I can't believe I still got it! I bet we partied all night long! Well, I'm not sure if you did, but I know I did! Too bad we don't remember a thing. That kinda' sucks." Nevertheless, she sighed in satisfaction. Then she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her disgruntled companion.

Moody, on the other hand, didn't seem to like what was happening. "You think this is funny? You find this --- all of this, humorous?" He wanted to knock some sense into that pink head of hers. "For goodness' sake, lass, we're not even sure if that truly is the reason why we don't remember a thing! For all we know, you and I have been abducted by Voldemort and ---"

Tonks raised a brow at him. "And what? He locked us inside an oh-so-horrendous five-star hotel with a great view, and he tortured us by dressing us up in clothes that I don't mind wearing at all?" She said matter-of-factly. "Yes, Mad-Eye! I'm sure he-who-must-not-be-named orchestrated all of this. Oh my god, I'm so scared out of my wits. What will he do next?" The sarcasm was practically oozing out of her. "Seriously, Moody, we got drunk...drunk out of our minds that our brains now seem all foggy and dazed. Trust me, I've been here before. Been there, done that, as they say." She chuckled. "I just didn't expect to be there again, with you, of all people." She playfully punched him on the arm.

Moody glared at her. "I know exactly how you feel." He sounded droll and irritated.

"What? You don't find this fun? Adventurous?" Tonks asked.

"Tonks, look around! This --- All of this...It's --- Insane! Crazy! Mad!"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk, Mad-Eye!" She teased.

Moody grumbled. "Well, just in case you still haven't realized it yet, and let me repeat the obvious --- that we just woke up beside each other, in the middle of nowhere, with none of our clothes on and none of our wands in sight! In Merlin's name, even I can't believe you were able to make me play along with this! You even got me drunk! Me! Drunk! And you know what drinking does to ya! It dumbs down your senses and lets Dark Wizards sneak up on your poor soul!" He was obviously giving her a lecture. "And after everything that's happened for the past few months, I think the last thing we need right now are two drunk members of the Order wandering around the streets at night like dumb mindless twits. If there's one thing I believe in, it's ---"

"Constant vigilance! I know!" She sighed under her breath. "Goodness, Mad-Eye, you are such a bore! It's not like you woke up missing your good leg and your normal eye. We're fine, okay? Not a scratch on us as you can see. So just stop worrying and relax. Stop being too vigilant for a change." Tonks grabbed one of the pillows and was about to hit Mad-Eye with it.

But Moody grabbed the pillow and pulled it off her grasp. "Okay. Enough games. We're getting out of here and trace our steps back to Hogsmeade. Hopefully, we'll be able to put everything together on the way there."

He stood up from the bed and studied the clothes on the floor. He was right. None of the clothes were the ones he remembered they had on last night when they met up at Hogsmeade.

Tonks grunted and sat up on the bed. She pulled her knees close to her chest and looked at him with a begging pair of green eyes. "Do we really have to go? Like now? I've never really checked-in to a Hotel before. Can't we stay until noon?"

"No." Moody answered. "We're going back to Hogsmeade." He bent down and picked something up from the floor.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that." He said.

"Stupid magical eye." Tonks grumbled and her hair turned fiery red.

"Here. Put this on." Moody tossed a shirt at her. It was a pink lady's tanktop. "It's most probably yours. I found it here on the floor with the rest of what seems to be – the clothes we had on when we got here." He continued to look through the clothes, kicking them aside as he went through them.

Tonks caught the pink tanktop and held it front of her. "Yeap. This sure does look like what I'd wear on a party night." Then she held it close to her and arched a brow at Moody. "Unless of course if you were playing Mr. Dress-Up. Who knows what you're like when you're drunk." She giggled and covered her lips with the little piece of pink clothing as she did.

MadEye just glared at her and said in the sternest voice he could him up with..."No." Then he exhaled and waved a hand at her. "Just put that thing on and we'll be on our way. The sooner we're back in Hogsmeade, the better. Then we can just forget any of this ever happened!"

Tonks grunted and pouted and pounded the cushion with her fists. "There's no ounce of fun left in you, Alastor Moody!" She yelled, sounding like a bratty little child.

Moody picked up a white dress shirt from the floor and placed it on the bed. It was probably what he had on top. "I was locked in my blasted trunk for a year, Tonks! Things like that tend to take the fun out of ye! So don't go telling me I've turned into a fun-less old Auror until you've been through what I've been through!" He pulled his pants up snuggly, and tightened the belt around his waist.

"Hmph! That still doesn't explain anything!" She said back. "You know what? If you wanna' go, then go! Me, I'm staying here for the rest of the day! I deserve to be here, and that's that."

"No, Tonks! You're coming with me, back to Hogsmeade, back to Hogwarts, back to wherever we should be right now, and that's final!" He growled at her.

"No!" Tonks yelled back and threw her pink tanktop at him. Then she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head as she hastily laid back down in bed.

MadEye caught it in mid-air and looked at her pleadingly. He knew Tonks was stubborn. He just didn't expect her to be that stubborn. Thank Merlin he didn't have a daughter, or any children for that matter, for he seriously would not know how to handle them.

"For goodness sake, Tonks. Get up and let's get going." His voice was softer this time, more requesting than demanding. He was practically begging her.

She pulled the pillow off her face and leaned up enough to make eye contact with him. "You want me off the bed?" She chuckled. "Then you get me off the bed." She winked at him, and pulled the pillow over her head again.

Moody sighed and looked up at the ceiling. His strong, broad shoulders drooped down in defeat. Tonks was really pushing him to his limits today. Unfortunately, he had to play along. It was the only way to get Tonks out of there and back into their normal lives.

"You asked for it, Nymphadora!" He spat out her first name firmly.

And so, MadEye Moody, legendary Auror, now had no choice but to play along with a stubborn young woman. He limped towards the Tonks, with pink tanktop in one hand, ready to dress her, grab her, and go, even if he had to do it in any which order necessary.

"You know I am going to get back at you for what you've made me go through today, Tonks." He said, warning her in a singsong manner. "You've truly made this morning bloody memorable."

When he was finally standing beside her side of the bed, he looked at the still form of Tonks with her pillow still held over her head, and her body still dressed in those lacy undergarments.

"Time to get up, lass. Enough is enough." He dictated.

He forcefully and swiftly pulled the pillow off Tonks' face, revealing her smiling visage at him. Her cheeks were red and flushed and her hair had turned hot pink. "Why hello there, MadEye!" She greeted him, almost sarcastically, and gave him a tight little wave.

Moody held up the tanktop. "You're putting this on...now!"

Tonks suddenly sat-up and looked at him all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. "You'll have to catch me first!" And quickly scurried off to the other side of the bed.

"Tonks!" MadEye yelled and wasted no time as he lunged at her.

Being the svelte, physically articulate woman that she was, Tonks was able to slip away from MadEye's arms, laughing out loud as she did. It sure was fun to torment him like that. After all, she was doing him a favor. The old coot needed a surge of fun in his life and this was the right place and the right time to give it to him.

"Come back here, woman!" MadEye growled as he crawled on the bed after her.

Unfortunately for Tonks, she was too focused on taunting the older Auror, that she had not noticed how close she was to the edge of the bed. In her last attempt to scuttle forward, she found herself on nothing but thin air, and rolled down on the carpeted floor with a yelp and a soft thud.

Alastor Moody immediately saw an opportunity to overpower the agile Tonks and quickly followed her to the other side of the bed on the floor. Tonks laughed and tried to stand up, but Moody quick wrapped his arms around her bare waist and tackled her back down on the carpet. She tried to struggle, but he quickly positioned his heavy frame on top of her, pinning her from the waist down.

When Tonks saw the position she was in, she smiled a tired smile and limply let herself lay down on the floor. "Okay, I give up. You win." She said, panting and breathing in between words. Her chest and shoulders rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Then she looked up at him and grinned. "Now wasn't that fun? Seriously, wasn't it? Talk about a sugar-rush! Whooo!"

Moody raised a brow and held the tanktop before her again. "Now would you please, for the last time? You're really starting to become the adolescent daughter I never had."

"Fine, fine, I'll go put it on and we'll get out of here." She sighed. She snatched the tanktop from his hand and realized that she was still pinned by him from the waist down. "Wow" She thought to herself. She never knew he could be that physically aggressive. She remembered how he had grabbed her by the waist, and tackled her down to the floor with the strength like that of an unleashed dragon. Ha. Perhaps it was a good thing they had "misplaced" their wands after all. Magic always seemed like the easy way out. No wonder Muggles' lives were always so – complicated and exciting.

"Uh, MadEye?" She asked.

"What!" He snapped back.

"I would...Really appreciate it if you get off me. It's not that I mind, of course...But it is rather hard to move with over two hundred fifty pounds of Auror on top of me." She raised her eyebrows and gave him an awkward grin.

MadEye looked down and his normal eye widened with shock at the sight below him. There was Tonks, pinned underneath his waist, dressed in her revealing lingerie, and on the floor between his legs. That was not good. Not good at all. If he could die right now, he would.

"Oh. My apologies." He whimpered. Then he swallowed, cleared his throat, and silently stood up.

Before Moody could get back on his feet and clear his hazy head, he suddenly felt Tonks' hand wrap around his left wrist and pull him back down, sending him falling onto the carpet beside her. The force of her pull was almost enough to pull his hand off his forearm, or his arm off his shoulder. She must have had a pretty damn good reason for wanting him back down there.

"Tonks! What now? Couldn't you at least have given me a second to breathe and pull myself together? All this crawlin' and scurryin's startin' to make my legs ache."

Much to his surprise, Tonks didn't answer back. She just sat there, staring at MadEye's left hand. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what in the world she was staring at. It was his hand. So what? It was not like she had never seen it before. Then his face grew pale when he noticed what she was really staring at. And when she brought her left hand up and placed it beside his left hand, his stomach churned in that queasy uncomfortable way and he wanted to throw up.

The two stared at each other in shock. Then they gasped and quickly pulled their hands back towards themselves, as if they had suddenly touched something hot.

MadEye shook his head from side to side in denial. "No." He whispered hastily. This could not be! This was sick! It was demented! It was unimaginable.

"This can NOT be happening!" Shouted Tonks. "Yeah...Maybe this is all just a dream and – and in a few minutes, we'll wake up and find ourselves drunk up to our necks in some gutter in Hogsmeade. Yeah, that's got to be it. Because this...This is really fucked up!"

MadEye nodded his head in agreement. "I – I agree. This is all just a dream. One sick and horrible dream."

They looked at their hands again, and found the golden rings still wrapped around their left hands' ring finger. They breathed in, and looked at each other again.

"Just to check..." Tonks continued. "These aren't what I think they are, right?"

x x x x x

TO BE CONTINUED ;)


	4. Who said I do?

Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 3 :D!

It's wonderful to know that people are still liking the story, despite the weird plot. LOL!

Anyway, here's chapter 4 :D!

Let the Tonks/Moody madness continue ;)

Chapter 4: Who said I do?

MadEye gulped, and he was the kind of man who never gulped. Why would he? He never feared anything. Today though, was different. Today, he feared. Oh, he feared, alright...He feared what he and Tonks 'might' had done the night before.

He cleared his throat and did his best to keep his eyes on hers, both of them, even his magical one. Because if he showed a thread of awkwardness, he knew it would appear as if he knew "something".

"Oh, are ya' askin' about these? These um, rings?" He showed his hand to her and smiled. He felt his lips quiver. "I guess they're just, erm, gold rings, as you can see. Well, yer not blind, aren't ya, Tonks? You can clearly see what they are!" He wanted to appear angry and innocent. "We – we probably bought them from some gift shoppe when – when we got all drunk and all."

Tonks, too, had a difficult time looking him straight in the eyes, both of them, even the one that could see through things. She gave off a faint, fake laughter. "Haha...Yeah. Yeah, I mean, of all the things we could buy, we decided to buy two gold rings --- matching ones at that." She looked at her left hand and wriggled her fingers. "You know, people just don't do that for no reason at all."

"What...What are you trying to say?" He asked, nervous to his stomach. Well of course he knew what she was trying to say, but to accept that would be preposterous!

She looked at him straight in the eyes and raised her brows. "MadEye, you know what I'm talking about." She raised her hand by her face and wriggled her ring finger. "You know as well as I do what I mean by these rings. Unless of course if you've never heard of ma---"

MadEye just boisterously laughed. It was his own little way of 'shrugging her off'. Then he stood up, using his wooden leg as leverage, and brushed off his knees. "Tonks, you're out of your mind!" He bellowed. "If I were you, I'd stop it with that pink hair. It's starting to mess with yer brain! You want to know what I think? I think, that in all our drunken stupor, we passed by some trinkets shoppe and bought ourselves a pair of matching gold rings. Why'd we do that? Because we were drunk, sentimental, and had nothing else to do with our bloody time!"

He picked up the dress shirt from the bed and quickly put it on. "So if I were you'd, I'd just go back to Hogsmeade and pretend that this morning never happened! Ever!"

Tonks followed suit and stood up from the floor. Then she rolled her eyes and sighed as she put her pink tanktop on. "MadEye, you are sooo in-denial. I mean, what if we really did something 'stupid'."

He spun around and faced her. "Tonks! We 'really' did something stupid! We got bloody drunk, we went here, got undressed, and lo and behold, we bought these stupid rings!" He angrily pulled the ring off his ring finger and tossed it away. "So there, no more ring! Nothing to make a fuss out off. If I were you, I'd do the same and forget about it."

The younger Auror frowned. Was she actually hurt by how he was acting? "So what? That's just it? We just walk away? Well if you won't do something about it, I will! Because the last thing I want is for Lupin to someday propose to me and me finding out that me and Lupin can't get married because apparently, I'm already married to someone else!"

Moody's normal eye shot open and his jaw dropped. He looked as if he had seen the most horrendous thing in his life. "Are you – are you implying that..." He gasped and took a nervous step back. "No!" He whispered. "You're not saying that we...That we..." He motioned his hand back and forth towards Tonks and himself. "That you and I, that we...we...Well, dammit, lass, you know what I'm talking about! You were the one who brought the stupid idea up!"

Before Tonks could react, there was a knock at the door. They looked at the door, and looked at each other.

"Who could that be now?" Moody asked.

"Room service!" The person behind the door said.

Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." Then she glared at Moody and firmly poked him on the chest. "And 'you', you stay here. Let me handle it. After all, we don't want to freak 'im out with that magical eye of yours." She said, waving a finger at his face.

Moody huffed and proudly placed his hands on his waist. "Well I got 'ere with this magical eye, lass, and you don't hear an angry mob knockin' at our door!" He refuted.

"Well maybe it's because they thought it was a costume or something!" She whispered angrily.

The man on the other side of the door knocked again. "Room service! Is anyone there?"

"These muggles and their bloody 'room service'!" He barked.

"Ssh!" Shushed Tonks as she placed a finger over her lips. "Just let me handle it, okay?"

Moody exhaled and his shoulders helplessly drooped down. Why was he taking orders from her anyway? Shouldn't he be the one 'handling' the situation?

"Fine then!" He finally agreed. "You go do whatever you need to do. Make them stop bugging us if you can. You're a better talker anyway. And a pretty one at that. As for me, I'll at least 'try' to piece it all together. Oh Merlin, help me now." He whispered to himself.

"Good." Tonks said affirmatively.

She then turned on her heel, and walked towards the door. She opened it, and came face to face with a rather nice-looking hotel attendant. He was moderately tall, had feathery dark brown hair, a friendly face, and deep almond brown eyes. It was then when she realized that she was only wearing her lacy lingerie, and her skimpy pink tank top. To add to that, she could definitely see the blush on his cheeks, and the surprise in his face. Oh why couldn't she had met him before that night?

"Miss Tonks!" The young man exclaimed. His voice had a cheery tone to it and his lips wore a humble smile.

Tonks didn't know whether to reply or react in the same manner. He did seem to know her though. And for some odd reason, he was rather familiar to her too. Had she seen him somewhere before? Either way, he was pretty cute, so she might as well strike a conversation with him.

"Um, hi!" She replied. "So, you're here for room service, huh?" She asked. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at him since he was also smiling at her.

"Oh, yes!" He replied, looking rather shaken. It was almost as if he had forgotten why he was there in the first place. He stepped aside and revealed the food cart behind him. On the cart was a dome and some eating utensils. There was also a small vase with a luscious white rose sticking out of it, and by the vase were two napkins with the hotel's logo on it.

He took the dome off and revealed the scrumptious breakfast meal that steamed beneath it. There were eggs and wheat bread. There was a bowl of salad, and a dozen slices of oranges. A stick of butter and a coffee set completed the presentation.

"Here's your breakfast meal, miss." Said the young man. "The manager sends his regards to you and ---"

"Who are you again?" Tonks asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him. She wanted to know where she had met him before. She was sure she had.

The smile on his face grew wider. "Miss Tonks, I'm Henry. Henry Miles. We talked last night, remember? You and your ---"

"Henry?" She asked. Well, the name did sound familiar. Then she chuckled to herself. "I'm really sorry, Henry. I guess I was a little woozy last night. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble." She could feel her cheeks flushing. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed in his presence. What if she made a fool out of herself when she had met him? She knew she was loony when she was drunk...Loonier and wackier than she usually was than her normal self.

Henry laughed. "Oh no! Not at all, Miss Tonks! You were a delight to speak with. And it was try wonderful hearing about you and your husband."

Tonks was about to laugh and smile back, when she realized what he had said. And at that moment, her face turned pale in shock. "What did you say?"

The young man was surprised with the sudden change in Tonks' expression. "I, um, I said you were a delight to speak with, madame."

She quickly shook her head from side to side. "No, no. Not that. What you said after that..."

"Oh!" He said in awe. "The one about you and your husband?"

"Husband?" She immediately asked. "What husband? Who husband? Which one?" She was panicking now. Oh goodness, she hoped he would not say who she thought he was going to say.

At this point, Henry looked utterly confused. He was sure she was married. "The man you booked in with last night. I believe his name is Mr. Alastor Moody, am I correct? And I guess it's safe to assume that that makes you Mrs. Moody. Though you did tell me last night to call you Tonks instead."

Tonks was frozen in place. She seemed as if she was looking right through him. She couldn't fathom what he had just said. She couldn't even stomach it. At first she thought it was a joke. At first she thought the rings were perhaps mock-up wedding rings - something they had just bought along the way. But it really seemed like a wedding took place. A wedding she could not even remember. Her own wedding, and she could not remember it. And what made it tons worse, was the fact that she had just married someone she knew she would never marry in a million years.

"Um, Miss Tonks? Are you all right?" He asked her, rather cautiously. The woman in front of him seemed to have drifted off into a state of shock.

Tonks gulped, and slowly moved her eyes to look at his. "Well, thank you for informing me, Henry, of my...marriage." She talked slowly and monotonously. Almost as if all the energy in her blood had been sucked out. "Anyway, I'll be taking this now." She reached for the food cart, and slowly pushed it into their room.

Once she was inside, she shut the door behind her with a loud bang and marched into the room proper. Her hair had turned crimson red, and her eyes glared in frustration. The shock of her discovery had finally faded away, and it was about time to face it. Face the facts. Further more, she couldn't believe this was happening to her!

"MadEye!" She shouted. He didn't seem to be where she had left him. She closed her hands into tight fists and surveyed the room. MadEye Moody was gone. Alastor had left the building, somehow. Then she saw the door to the bathroom slightly open. Or perhaps he was still there...

x x x x x x x


End file.
